In My Daughter's Eyes
by money makes me smile
Summary: Paige watches her seven year old daughter sleep and reflects on her past, present, and future. Oneshot, AU


Okay readers, I know I haven't written a Charmed story for a while, but I had this little idea nudging to be written. I am constantly listening to this song at work and I thought it'd be a nice story to write. It is just a short little oneshot I cooked up.

Charmed does not belong to me…nor does the song "In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride.

Oh, I have to make this special note: This is completely AU from Forever Charmed- meaning it has nothing to do with the last episode. Okay… :)

Oh, one other note: Ally, kiss kiss, I love ya! This is dedicated to you!!

On with the story!!!

* * *

Paige Matthews walked through the hallway of the Halliwell Manor. It was a quiet, cool night in San Francisco and Paige wondered if the house would ever be this silent again. She was just about to loose herself in her thoughts when she stumbled over a stuffed cat. Paige bent down and picked up the black and white cat Piper had bought her daughter.

"Macy," Paige whispered to herself, "you really need to learn how to pick up after yourself."

She smirked and continued walking, except now she had a detour. Paige arrived at her daughter's bedroom and opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Macy's slumber. The door was halfway open and just enough light entered the room to brighten Macy's sleeping form. Paige placed the stuffed animal just inside the door and looked at her daughter.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes**_

Paige began to think about all of the events that led up to the present; how dramatically and drastically her life had changed, even just in the past few months. The demons and evil beings that she and her sisters fought against to make the world a safer and better place, they did it all for their children, and their future generations. The Power of Three was strong enough to defeat anyone and anything that stood against them. Their children looked up to them, idolized them. Paige hoped that one day Macy would be idolized by _her _children also.

Paige then thought of the past, before Macy had been born. Paige and her husband were having marital problems and she had even thought the two of them would end up with a nasty divorce. The truth behind their marriage problem, though neither of Paige nor her husband would like to admit to it, was the loss of Paige's first child. He had died only three months into the pregnancy, and both mother and father were afraid of loosing another child. The solution, however ironic it may have been, was Macy. If Paige hadn't become pregnant with her daughter, she was sure her marriage would have been over. In a way, Macy had been the saviour of Paige's marriage. Hopefully, Paige thought, Macy would never have to deal with a broken, or almost broken, marriage.

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes**_

Paige started to think about her present life and her daughter. Macy frequently talked about making the world a better place by allowing everyone to be equal. She spoke a lot about how witches shouldn't have to hide who they are from the world. Paige beamed at the thought of a world where mortals were not afraid of withes, then realized that for a seven-year-old Macy was very interested in politics. Paige heaved a slight sigh. No matter what Macy would become, or what she would do with her life, Paige would always believe in her daughter. She would always be able to get strength from Macy.

_**And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about**_

_**It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes**_

The first time Macy had held onto Paige's hand, she couldn't help but smile. Her daughter, her little bundle of joy, had shown her what life was all about. Before Macy had been born, Paige had felt like there wasn't anything in life for her anymore. She had had a miscarriage, her marriage was on the brink of disaster, and her sisters were preoccupied with their own families. All because of one person, Paige had found hope again; she had seen the light. All because of her daughter.

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes**_

Whenever Paige looked at her daughter, all she could think about was the future. She wondered if Macy would grow up to look like Paige, to be like Paige. Although Paige knew Macy would grow up quickly and leave sometime soon, possibly even have a family of her own, she knew that Macy would know how happy she made her mother.

"Honey?" a voice called behind her. "What are you doing?" he said quietly as he walked closer to Paige.

"I'm just watching Macy sleep. She's so beautiful."

He smiled, "Just like her mother." He wrapped his arms around her waist and Paige leaned against his chest.

"She'll leave us someday, you know." Paige whispered.

He nodded, "I know."

"You think we'll be together still?"

Her husband didn't have to think twice before he answered, "Of course. I love you."

Paige smiled and turned her head to look at him, "I love you too." Everything was silent for a moment, then: "Do you think she'll know I'm watching her after I'm gone?"

He took a deep breath and lowered his lips beside his wife's right ear, "You'll always be there…in her eyes." He planted a kiss on her cheek and together they watched their daughter sleep.

* * *

Okay, so ending not so good. But I wrote this in an hour so I'm pretty happy with myself at how well I think it was written (what, I think I did a pretty kick ass job here, lol). Alrighty, so reviews, as always, are loved and cherished. Happy Holidays to everyone, because I probably won't write anything else before Christmas. Okay readers, until next time!! 


End file.
